Finding His Bliss
by ilovetvalot
Summary: The perfect blend of mind, body and spirit is elusive for most men. For David Rossi, it has become nigh to impossible. Mild Slash.


_**Author's Note: Hi, ya'll. There are so many exciting things going on over at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum this week! First, we have a brand new April challenge up for those that wish to participate. All the details can be found there, but basically, sign up to write your favorite character. You'll be assigned a random Original Character to pair them with in some capacity. For example, sign up with "David Rossi" and you might be assigned the OC of the second Mrs. David Rossi. Sign-ups are through March 31,2012.**_

_**Also, there's a brand new "Author of the Week" thread and this week our spotlight is on the fabulous Ren Kayashima. And, we've added a new discussion thread, "The OCs of Criminal Mind" for productive conversation regarding original characters.**_

_**Fortune Cookie Friday prompts are up for your consideration. And, we'd still like to hear from you on the idea of a Criminal Minds Fanfiction Reading Day. The idea is to choose one Sunday a month to set aside for reading and reviewing the many fantastic stories in the CM fandom. Swing by and comment on any of our discussion threads. We'd love to have you.**_

_**And a supersized thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and/or alerting our work. We appreciate each one of you. Feel free to friend us on facebook at either "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" or "Tonnie Fanfiction". We've got several fun things going on there too and a whole host of uber-talented author and reader friends chatting.**_

_**As always, Happy Reading!**_

* * *

_*****This story was written for Felena Fanfiction on Facebook. Her prompts were: yoga, champagne, and scrambled eggs. Hope you and she like it!**_

* * *

**Finding His Bliss**

Yawning widely as he padded across the bedroom, David Rossi stretched his arms over his head, working the kinks from his spine. One glance behind him at the empty bed confirmed what he already knew. His lover had already started his day. And a quick glance out the still darkened window strengthened his conviction that one day he'd teach the younger man the fine art of the good snuggle.

It wasn't even dawn yet, for crying out loud!

His original plan had been to surprise his partner in bed with a breakfast fit for champions…crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, orange juice and champagne. After all, how many first anniversaries did he have left with Dr. Spencer Reid?

Of course, the answer was none.

The first came but only once, after all.

How they'd made it a year together already still amazed him. They were like night and day in disposition and outlooks. But as Reid had pointed out more than once, opposites attracted…and when their two opposing forces met, collision was an inevitability.

And with a faint smile, he silently admitted that he couldn't deny that. Stranger still, he didn't want to deny it.

Scratching a hand down his furry chest, Dave ambled into the hallway and down the stairs into the den, where he found the younger man.

Well, found was a loose term. You really couldn't miss him. Not in his current contorted state, at any rate.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Dave asked, his jaw dropping as Spencer extended his leg over his head. Tilting his head to the side, he demanded, "And how the hell can you do that? You double jointed in your hips and forgot to tell me?"

Rolling his eyes at the elder man standing in the doorway, Reid continued with his exercises. Feeling that satisfying burn in his leg, he lowered it back to the floor, flexing his calf as he did. "I'm clearing my chi," Reid returned evenly, ignoring the glimmer in Dave's eyes as he bent his head to the floor and lifted his butt into the air, stretching his spine.

Licking his lips as he watched Reid's lovely ass rise invitingly, Dave felt his body instantly harden. "You know," he said conversationally, much as a wolf might use when attempting to entice a sheep to leave the fold, "I might not gripe about yoga at the crack of dawn if you pulled some of those moves in bed."

Lips twitching as he lifted his head, Spencer shook his head. "That would defeat my purpose for doing the exercises to begin with," he explained patiently, his muscles flexing. "Yoga is all about getting relaxed and finding your inner peace. You and I are anything but relaxed when we're in bed."

"Give me ten minutes, babe. I promise you that I can find your inner piece," Dave deadpanned, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Watching as Reid manipulated his body into yet another impossibly arousing position, Dave held his breath. He had to give the man points for flexibility.

Reid grinned from his position perched on the floor. "Not likely."

"You gonna be at this much longer?" Dave asked, shifting his boxers uncomfortably as he mentally cursed the tightening fabric. "Maybe you could come back upstairs and help _me_ find my inner peace."

Shifting into a cross-legged position, Spence bit back a laugh. "Not for awhile. I still need to meditate," he replied, resting his hands, palm up, on his knees.

"Why?" Dave whined, the sound strangely reminiscent of his nephew Jack's voice when the youngster wasn't allowed to have cookies for breakfast.

"I'm still searching for inner peace," Reid replied, unworried by the harassed look now blanketing the older man's face.

"I thought you just found it with the yoga! How the hell did you lose it so fast?" Dave grumbled, propping one hand on his hip and glaring at his lover.

Breathing deeply, Reid cracked one of his closed eyelids to peer up at his desperate looking boyfriend. "I'm not sure exactly. It might have something to do with the insufferable Italian distracting me from my focus on maintaining inner tranquility and harmony with the universe."

"Yeah, well, the universe isn't being distracted by a raging hard-on," Dave pouted, tapping his foot against the wood floor. "How long does it usually take you to achieve this perfect balance?" he complained a few seconds later. He felt like he'd been watching his bare-chested lover look for that perfect union of mind, body and soul for _hours_.

Ignoring the incessant chatter behind him, Reid instead channeled his energy into breathing. In and out. In and out. In and….

"Are you in a trance or something?" Rossi asked grouchily behind him, his eyes glued to Spencer's sculpted body, perfectly motionless now as he sat evidently communing with a Higher Power more interesting than him. "Can you even hear me anymore or is this one of those outta body experiences that I hear so much about? How the hell can anybody buy into this new age hocus pocus crap?" he grumbled irritably, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the doorway.

Slowly exhaling as he opened his eyes, Reid turned his head toward the sound of his agitated lover's voice and rose fluidly to his feet. "Has anyone ever suggested that finding your bliss might be a healthy alternative to the persistent complaining you do when you can't have your way?"

"Babe, I've been trying to get you to help locate my bliss for the last half hour," Dave replied with a predatory smile. "You were otherwise occupied."

Huffing out a put out sigh, Reid shook his head. "You're impossible."

"I am," Dave agreed seriously, taking a step toward the younger man.

"And juvenile," Spencer added, lips pursed as he narrowed one eye up at the slowly approaching older man.

Dave nodded, taking another step, his bare feet barely making a sound against the oriental rug that covered the center of the room. "Without a doubt."

"And infuriating." Reid frowned, shaking his head.

"Every, single day," Dave averred amenably, stopping in front of Spencer to smile unrepentantly at him. "And you love me for it. The same way I love you and all the hokey crap that comes with you."

"It's not hokey. It's been scientifically proven that yoga and meditation…mmmphhh," Reid glared as Dave slapped his hand against his mouth.

"Shhh," Dave chided, drawing Reid's hand to his tented boxers, "You wouldn't want to be responsible for me losing _my_ bliss, would you?"

"If that's bliss, I'd say your supply is unlimited," Reid mumbled behind Rossi's palm, strangely comforted by the warmth of the skin against his.

And as Dave drew the younger man against him, he grinned.

Wrapping his arms around Spencer, though, he knew one thing.

He'd found _his_ bliss.

_**Finis**_


End file.
